This invention relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for terminating a cable for connection to a pin header mounted to a printed circuit board.
It is often desirable to be able to connect a cable directly to a printed circuit board. Toward this end, the printed circuit board is typically provided with a pin header mounted thereto, with the pins of the pin header being electrically coupled to wiring traces on the printed circuit board It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly for terminating a cable, the connector assembly being matable with a pin header mounted to a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,615, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a cable terminating connector assembly wherein contacts retained within the connector housing have outwardly extending pins surrounded by a shield for engagement with a complementary mating connector. The connector assembly disclosed in the aforereferenced patent includes a cable terminating cover retention system which operates in a satisfactory manner. It is therefore another object of this invention to be able to utilize the cable terminating cover retention system of the aforereferenced patent in an electrical connector assembly which is matable with a pin header mounted to a printed circuit board.